Treble's Brewing: Album 4
by TRBLCLFF
Summary: Preparing to dive headfirst into the new mystical world he's been exposed to, Tristan has to remain on par in his leadership, romance, music, and new abilities. Then again, headfirst analysis is what he does, and with all his friends ready to dive with him at a moments notice he knows that even if the world is against him, they will still into the darkness & stand by him.
1. Track 1

It was a concert, the 2nd since our revival with Gold and I rocking the final song. We finished and I said "Bladed dance." as people cheered and we met our teams backstage. Rivera tackle hugged me and said "That was amazing." as Cris tackled Gold and said "Truly stupendous." as he said "Man, I feel like Quain is just envious of us right now." and he said "Eh, neither of your gals are my type, and I just ignore romance." Laila said "Somehow, the second part of that line is gonna come in and hit you when you least expect it." as Bazil said "Truly, but then again, we have more pressing matters. There are 3 unaccounted for with Tristan being the one of four that exist." Clement said "Not exactly, though she will be arriving tomorrow, so let's go home." as we went through a gate. I said "Okay, I'm gonna rest after that concert." and went to pass out on my bed.

I woke up, got dressed, and went to stretch on the balcony. Clement opened the front door and said "All here, this is my daughter Saffron." as she said "Um, hello, I guess my father has not told you I carry the earpiece to represent midday insight." I said "Bangle of midnight emotion, Tristan Atlanta." as she said "Dad has ranted on and on about you, calling you his top student, well, after your parents." as I said "Though I'm not the "best" as most would think." She asked "Wait, he never told me your weapon." as I strung out the wires and said "River Web." as she said "It's not as creative, but mine is called High Noon." as I said "Tanto, katana, great sword, and a pistol."as Quain was nerding out. I said "This is my cousin Quain, he's a tech nerd." as she asked "How about a spar." and Laila said "Betting on Tristan." as they introduced themselves. We were on the field and I said "When you think about it, all 4 can be summarized. The emotions of night dreams, the will to wake at dawn, the insight you have while conscious at daytime, and slipping away from reality and into a less willed, more desired state after dusk." She said "True, but what's stronger, the emotion, or the intellect." as I said "Let's find out." as I howled into the sky and she said "Well, two faunus." as I saw her ears pop up. I said "The verticle line pupils were a dead giveaway." as she actually gave a challenge. I was stressing myself and the lines rolled down as I let a pulsing howl.

Gold said "Go bro, this isn't a fight, it's a dance." as I got my rhythm back and was able to get back in the dancing mind. I said "Too smooth." as Gold asked "Which track?" and I said "Take a wild guess." as he did and she was trying to hit me as I got back. She got some strikes but I said "In my element, with a track being made in my head, so even if he stops, I still got this." as Clement said "Draw." Us guys got it recorded and she asked "Are they always like this?" as Laila said "Yeah, Tristan is the level headed guitarist, Quain the rather strict-on-himself bassist, Gold the logical drummer, and Mikey the funky pianist." as Rivera came over and said "Wouldn't have them any different." as dad said "More like, she means mostly Tristan." as I kissed her. Cris said "Those two are basically made for each other, playing off each others weak points and willing to risk it all for the other." I said "She's not wrong." and was enjoying my hug with, in my opinion, the most beautiful person in the world. She was playing keyobard, so I strummed with her and she said "Of course, you want a relationship of opposites, look at Laila and Bazil." as Laila was holding him close. I asked "Worth it?" and he said "About as much as you think it is to have Rita as a partner." and I said "I'll give you that one." and we just had a chill time


	2. Track 2

A Friday after class and I said "Test, extreme, brain crash." as Gold said "Stress overheating circuits." and we both crashed as Perci came up. I said "Good boy." as he said "~Nya." and Rivera came up. Saffron says "No offense, but dealing with him seems like a handful." She said "Eh, it's better than the boy over there in need of repairs after every exam." as he said "Hey, robots have feelings too. Then again, I could just ask for his phone and have access to a lot of his records. He records everything." as she lit up and I said "Bro, back off." as he did while Cris dragged him to the general's to get upgrades. I said "And if his personality is erased, I have on backup drive." as I stretched. I said "That's better." as Q said "I say this calls for a guys night." and every guy on the teams said "Guys night." Saffron asked "What is guys night?" I said "Well, exactly what it says, us 2 going to our club with the guys and partying all the night long. Though sometimes, we spend the nights with grimm hunt games." as Gold came back and said "Guys night." as we jumped into the portal.

They followed and I said "Okay guys, since we're clearly not getting away, let's just party." and we went to the stage. I said "Gold, spin that rock." and we pulled a night act as we left the track playing and I went to Rivera. She said "Not so much of a handful when all you need to do to calm his nerves is play some, I think him being team leader makes us the handful." as I said "Laila is the big one, Bazil is a lot easier, and of course, you're as easy as you say I am." as I kissed her. Gold said "Oh, bro, do the stereotype." as I said "The robot." as us three lined up and did the robot. I said "Oh, Q, G, you know what to do." as we changed in the back and all the guys joined and the lights went out as the scene began. First round as the scene began and I waslked out saying "Din de Luna." as we were all dancing the scene.

We finished and I saw Bruno walk in. He said "Boss told me to give this." as he walked out. I read "Dear son, if you are reading this letter, it is my proposition that we have a battle to prove who is the best, my team against yours. If you choose to deny, some things will happen that I'm pretty sure you don't want." I said "Oh, a challenge." as Bazil said "We got your back. Gold read the location and made a gate there. We stepped in and I said "Time for this competition." as mom said "Nice, but I'm no the head honcho." as a lady walked up and said "Bearer of midnight, let me introduce." and Bruno said "Her name is Giles G." and I said "Thanks, now can we get to the action?" as she said "Sure." and cast us into a realm of endless nightmares. I said "Stick together." as her elites came up. I said "Bazil, going for Bruno is your best move. I have something to settle." as we were going in our fights.

I was going against "mom" and she said "I will have the power." as I said "No, it won't fall to you." as my wires kept her away. I hopped into the shadows and said "All this grimm energy." as Rivera said "Do it." and I let loose a sonic howl as I went full beowolf. My hair was silver with dark navy instead of lapiz. Dark amber eyes instead of gold as I stood and asked "Who's the true wolf now?" and she started running. Bazil hopped on my back and I said "Like a nuckelavee." as he said "Let's go." and we ran through killing all the grimm. I said "Terrowolf, sounds like a good name for this, and I'm still the T." as the form wore out and we had to go on foot. She summoned everything and said "Now, let's call them all back, and see what's in your fears." as I saw my fears come to life. I said "Shake it off." and used smell to gain levelheadedness. I punched them out of it and we fought through them. I had a Scyllan cut down as a mantico came and I said "Unoly fuck." as she said "You've been worthy opponents, but this is where we part ways."

I said "Not so quick." as Rivera said "Do it." I said "For once, this form needs no bounds." as the bangle sent power and I went alpha beowolf. I said "Mantico." as I jumped on and tore it apart. My mind was lost to wild hunger. I dug into it's head and ate its brain as she asked "What kind of monster are you." as I landed and said "I, am not a monster, I am the midnight keeper, the emotion core. I am Tristan Atlanta." as she scrammed and Gold opened a gate saying "Come on bro." and we left. I said "Way... Too... Exhausted..." as we all blacked out.


	3. Track 3

I woke up and Clement said "Solia would be furious for you to use such a risky move, what was it." I said "I let, the beast take over. I stopped logic or reasoning, lost to pure emotional turmoil." as he helped me up. I had crutches and dad said "The snake guy got a bite on Rivera, but we got the medicine, so she's healing up." as I went to see her and the others. Laila said "There's our fearless leader." and I saw her barely awake. She beckoned me over and I went to her. She whispered "It's not your fault." as she fell asleep. I was raining tears as Bazil said "Laila, no one can be fearless. What he fears the most is losing someone close. His brothers, his father, us, and her." as she had her happy smile and I held her hand. I said "I'm sorry." but Laila said "It's okay, she's not blaming you." as I said "I blame myself for not being the wiser leader." and went to play sad music.

Dad called me in and I saw her awake and well. She said "Just a bit more rest and I should be good." as I held her and said "I'm sorry." She kissed me and said "It's okay sweetheart." as I wiped off and was happy to hold her. Bazil said "He was sad about that, but now he's just happy to hold you." as she held me and said "He needs some emotional stability after that." and made room for me. I tucked in and Clement said "Cheery to see he's better, as is she." and walked out. I was busy holding her as my tail wagged She said "Your scar is now a t." as I felt it and said "Guess it's my warrior's mark." as we chuckled and I kissed her. She asked "Where's your gear?" and I said "Decided to get something more prepped for my ability. It'll arrive any day now." as she held me and we fell asleep.

Clement convinced the director to let us have break and he'd teach us. I was up all night training and Rivera asked "How long have you been awake?" I said "Since 6 yesterday." and she said "Okay, try to beat me one on one." and she totaled me." She said "You're not gonna win anything by doing this." so I rested and got my energy back. I said "Okay, now, I'd say analyse the enemy, but we know nothing." and Clement brought in a big book saying "All of human history's encounters with G.G." I said "G.G. no re." as Gold read through and put it in a factual textbook style. I said "Well, that proves how repetitive a race can be." as I read through it and said "Well, that seems legit." as we all studied it. I said "So we have the two opposites of power, but the chance that the dusk and dawn could be against us is still there."

Rivera put her arms around me and said "Don't stress too much, it'll ruin the flow." as I decided to meditate with Bazil and Theo. Theo said "I believe a scent to enjoy is beach breeze." as he lit the incense. I was in the thoughts of panic and let them pass me by into the back of my mind. Strumming a lyre as he said "There, you seem better from stress." and I got up feeling relaxed. Gold asked "What's up, you better?" and I said "Chill as ice." and went to sit with Rivera in our room. She smiled and said "Glad you're back to normal." as I said "Yeah, just needed to get out of the wild mind." as she pushed me into a kiss. I said "Love you too." and she wouldn't let me go. I sat back up and removed River Web as Gold brought me the package. I dressed and said "There, more of a prestigious count's look." as she was blushing. I undressed and said "I'm gonna rest." and crashed on the bed saying "Good night." before blacking out


	4. Track 4

I was strumming some solo in the living room to get my beat back at the norm. I could get the solo perfect and Bruno came in. He said "Huh, odd knowledge to drop on you." as the others came in. I asked "What can be so weird to make me freak out?" as he said "Well, other than the fact I was artificially made to be the more or less, darker clone of you." and I said "Explains the taste in clothing and music." as he said "Well, gotta go. Boss is making 1000's of more grimm, so I'd keep and eye out for that." as he left. I said "Clearly he's the opposite, he doesn't keep his loyalties in the foreground. Literally giving away what would be a surprise, why, because he's bored." as Rivera said "Meanwhile, our leader is honest and dedicated to his side." I said "Though, by technicality, that makes him my brother, which sounds awesome to have a sibling rivalry." as I was relaxed. I started strumming something and Gold got the drums as Q hit the bass. Rocking as bros, we got the vocals out of impulse.

I said "Nice, though that wasn't recording."We were recording and I had my feminine voice put to use. We stopped and Saffron asked "What?" I said "That's why Soro made the treble my symbol in place of a bass clef, my natural falsetto and vocal range. Someone give me a line and I can repeat it perfectly." She said "Better challenge." and whispered it to Gold, Mikey and I. Mikey said "That's just an average day's writing." as we went to record in secret. We finished and I said "Now to make music videos." as Gold said "Dance routines set for each of us." and that was the next few hours filled. We returned and I said "Well, I think we finished your little challenge." as Mikey left, Gold went to Cris, and I went to find Rivera. She asked "What were you three doing?" so I projected my work from my hand an she said "Oddly back to normal, with the projector sticking out." and we watched. I said "She challenged us to make music vids for well, you get the idea when it was only us three." as she was brushing my tail. She said "Well, can only say I love it honestly." as I smiled and kissed her cheek.

She said Ah, tonight's the new year." and I thought "Shit." as she asked "Why the frown." I said "Wolf mating season is from January to Abril, so that's another problem." and she put her arm around me saying "Eh, let the chaos die down before that." but I replied "Chaos never dies, so that statement is improbable." and she chuckled with the counterargument "When the grand goddess of darkness is deceased, there will be a big stop." and I smirked as we bantered on about it for hours. We went to watch the stars and I said "Doesn't snow here as much as Teirheim." and she said "Eh, guess your home is a paradise, but here is still great by human standards." as I saw a shooting star I called the others out and we watched the shower of shooting star and I placed my hand on hers. I said "Space tech advances, but nothing beats the view from the earth. The blue sky's beauty whether watching clouds in the day or the stars at night. Where the two meet on opposite ends, colorful at dusk and dawn. Makes it all easy to think when all is lost, look to the sky, for hope burns like the stars." and Gold said "Quite a wise statement bro. No mater what the beholder is, man, faunus, or machine, we all exist under the same sky."

We counted it down to the millisecond and said "Happy new year." as Quain turned on the light show and we all got up to dance. Us 4 killing it with the soundtrack in the background as I let loose a howl into the night. I heard cheers from the party in the courtyard and said "Let's jam bros." as we rocked for a bit. Slow music time and I was with Rivera. She kissed my cheek as my tail was out of control. She said "Happy new year." as I chuckled and said "H.N.Y." She joked "Almost sounds like a team name." as Clement said "Ooh, this seems like an emotional piece." as Quain said "Oh, that was one we prefer not to." as Quain's team asked "Why?" as he replied "It gets a bit dark in the undertones." but we climbed on stage. Playing it with a straight face was hard but we got through and I was having to hold myself together. I went in and got a drink to numb myself to the pain. Rivera came in and asked "What's the undertone of it?" I said "Looking back through the child that saw his mother, or aunt in Quain's case, walk out and never come back." She gave me a hug and said "IT's okay." and fell asleep on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead and carried her to bed before climbing into my hammock to rest.


	5. Track 5

I woke up and saw she was cuddled next to me anyways as I said "Can't stop you from cuddles." as I saw her wake up. I smiled as we got dressed and Laila asked Gold the death question, "So, before academy, how many relationships did you three have pretense." as. Quain came in and rushed me away. I said "Rivera's gonna kill me when we get back." as I heard her anger and he said "Oh dear lord, oh shit." as we ran out and Gold appeared saying "Follow me, she's gone yandere." and we went through a gate. We were on a hill and she fell in another area. Bazil and Laila were with her as I asked "What did you tell her?" He said "Both of you had relationships in Jr High and that you've concealed a lot from them." as I said "Great, I'm fucked." as she was looking yandere." I said"For once, I have one word." as gold said "Run." as I dashed away. They were following and I went into my lycanthrope as they were still chasing. I had to maintain energy so I dashed way ahead and hid in the forest. Bazil said "T, best to come out while she's not full yandere." but Laila said She's already gone that far." She found me and I for once, felt pure fear. Gold caught up and said "Back off." as Quain said "Clearly something off the venom." as he dealt with her. I shook and we went back.

Clement said "So the venom is causing this entire thing to happen." and I was hiding from her. She came over and I was scared as she pulled me up and kissed me. I smiled and Saffron said "Well, Quain's too bottled up for a relationship, but he has his reasons to hide things." as the others were keeping visual on her. I sat down exhausted an Quain tossed me a large chunk of raw beef. I got it and tore it apart. Gold said "Got something to extract the venom." and she followed him as I crashed on the couch winded. Saffron asked "How are you not insane?" I said "Crazy like this is just another day for us. I mean, you're under the same roof as 2 robots, and for lack of a better term, Laila." She said "That was an intentional jab at my character." as I said "Obvious remark is obvious." and Rivera came back in. I was feeling the rush as dad said "Oh, right." Bazil asked "Why's he acting so hyper?" and Clement said "A question for the question, when is the mating season of the wolf?" as he said "Janu...oh." as dad said "Yup, he's got the energy to burn. Though it'll either stock up like a skyscraper, or die down like movie popularity." Quain said "Knowing him, it's gonna go up. Unless there was a way to keep it down. Then again, Gold tried giving anesthesia, and it made him go crazy and drink 1/10 the bar.

Dad said "How about a spar with your old man, drain your energy dry?" and Quain said "Of course, battle." as I was in the practice field waiting. They got an audience formed and Dad said "Let's see who's better, leader of CLGF or TRBL." and I said "Go ahead, make your move." He came at me and we were going head to head. He said "Bullet gambler." with the ash type going random and I set "Betting on black." as I stopped it on ice. I could take it on and went through until he said "Top this." connecting them to form a buzzsaw. I said "Wrap." as I stopped it and said "Rockin." burying it in the ground. Still trying to slip past me as I said "Can't catch me." He tried but I kept myself at ends with his bullets doing nothing. Gold said "Go bro." as I stopped holding back, disarmed him, and said "Victor." It was called for us to be the better. We went back and I said "I'll be resting." as I went to relax. Rivera came in when I'd finished showering and said "I can always help with your problem." as I said "Another time." as I was stretching and tucked myself in. She said "That'll be an ecchi track." and kissed her cheek and doze away to the thought of that.


	6. Track 6

Going into the living room, Gold asked "Where were you last night?" and Rivera said "Date night." as I blushed and he got it. Saffron asked "What's so embarrassing?" and Gold said "Uh, let's say he released the beast." as she asked "What?" Bazil said "Fiddled the falcon, swiped v card, bang bang goes the bomb." Clement said "She's not one to understand jokes of that sort. What he means is, intercourse." and I said "Ah, never felt better." as I was chill. Clement said "Of course, wolves are a monogamous species and loyal to their mates, imagine him being a rabbit faunus." and Quain said "As a fox, I'd be hungry all the time for some meat, like he is when he's nervous." I said "Well, now that you mention it, I could go for some rabbit right about now." as he said "Race to get about, 4 each." as I rushed out and brought them. I cooked up some and said "Brunch is ready." as we served the platters and drinks. Bazil said "Quite different from commonly used meats." as I said "Marinated a bit and sprinkled with a bit of pepper, always good for rabbit, more specifically wild rabbit. Domestic rabbit is too mild in comparison."

I was stretching and cuddled with Rivera as Laila and Bazil sat next to us. I said "Well, now you can't bug us about anything anymore." as she said "Dang it, wait, this has raised a question in my mind. Can robots have sex?" as we looked at Gold. He said "I plead the 5th." and we accepted it. I said "Of course, we've all been working on our solo albums in spare time, though Gold likes to let Cris hear his." and I put mine on. Gold said "Tissue boxes will be needed." and they were in tears by the end. I said "All of that, written, and recorded, for Rivera." as she smiled and Q said "That's my cousin, a hopeless romantic." as Rivera said "It's not hopeless if he's succeeding." and I kissed her cheek saying "If it's worth doing, it's worth overdoing." and we were all prepped for the day. I got word of some smuggling and Gold said "Security hacking, oh, it's the catholic sociopath." as I said "It's cloudy, so I think today, we should scare him."

We went to his dark market and I let loose a howl as he said "Show your face wolf boy." as I transformed and said "Here I am." and every one of his guards and buyers ran into Gold and we dragged him to authorities. I said "His fuckin face when came out from the box as a werewolf with a gun." and we were laughing like idiots. We were training and Gold said "You know what track I'm playing." as I said "Oh, that one, nice." as I got the beat back and said "Come at me." as he tried but I was avoiding and finished the fight easily. I said "You giving me a beat, makes the fight too easy." as I thought something up. I said "Oh, grandest idea ever." as I projected it. Gold said "Combining every genre into one song. You are a crazy son of a bitch, let's do it." as he was formulating it. Mikey got my text and asked "What kind of weirdness were you on when you came up with that idea?" I said "Mighta taken a sniff of wolfs bane, that stuff is good." as he asked "What can it do?" as I held it and said "Take a sniff." as I did and said "Ah, that's good." He did and said "Oh, right, you're a wolf." and I said "Good stuff." as Gold said "Done, crushing every genre into a 5 minutes song." and we rocked it. The group had faces of awe and applauded. I asked "So how'd it sound." All of them tried to define it andd Gold said "Album complete, what was the cover?" I said "Music Luv Maniac." as it was done.

I said "So we've basically cemented our record." as he said "Kings of our own, techno, rock, jazz, and pop." as we high-fived. Riverra was by me, and Cris by Gold while I said "I think those who know the obvious, can see what's gonna happen." as we were agreeing. Saffron tripped because of Laila and ran smack dab into Quain. I said "Huh, coincidence." as I got a photo. They separated and I shared it with all of our group saying "That was odd." and it was just time to chill


	7. Final Track

Setting up for an event. Rivera asked "What're you guys doing here?" I said "Your dad asked us to play for the big gathering tonight, and we take our music serious, so of course, we have the list ready to be played." and set up. I asked "How's the display look Mr. Arturo?" and he said "Perfect, what' the look your going for?" I asked "Um, what was it Gold?" He said "Pandora, or if you want the album, Pardon the Cold Summer." as I said "Nice, thought something was going there." He said "I'm more for Acidic fiesta." as I said "My favorite is Red Sea's Anguish." as we finished setting up. Laila and Bazil came in dressed formally as Laila said "With those three as the musical act, there's no stopping this party." We hopped down and had the curtain to surround our stuff. I gave Rivera a hug. She smiled and I went to change from my old uniform of choice, to my count's attire. I said "There, toss the old to the past, but dye the hat, keeping the past in hand."

The guests filtered in as her dad was giving the big speech of boredom. He said "But, as we all know, boring adult talk is just what we say so kids go away. Time to party." and there were cheers as the curtain was split. He said "Music." and Gold said "1, 2, 3." and we started. The crowd was rocking and we finished before putting a playlist of our music on. I said "Ah, Rose's Unity, a good ballroom song." as Rivera pulled me to dance. We were holding close and I said "Guess my attire is a bit much." but she said "It doesn't matter. All I care about is the person in the outfit. Besides, I'm dressed in goth lolita." as I kissed her cheek and said "Lolita seems too much leaning towards the implication of loli, just call it goth." as the song ended. Gold said "Bro, let's blow their minds." and I hopped on as he said "The impossible stunt, combining all genres of music into 5 minutes." as Mikey said "Hit it." and 5 minutes later, there were no words.

I said "Man bros, almost messed the solo." and Gold said "Think that's hard, my system is having to keep track of every millisecond to keep the beat going." as Quain said "Thank god none of us play an instrument that requires breathing." as we were tired out. Leaving the track on as I said "Delayed release I guess, album should drop, now." as Laila said "Yup, downloaded." and I was getting some water to rest my vocals. I was on the balcony and her father said "Rough to sing." I said"More like rough to not. Music is what drives my life, the big part is..." as we both said "Messing up in front of the one you love." He said "Here, chug some." as I did and said "Guess with all this chaos going around, I feel like I'm the unfortunate sap who got pulled into it and didn't ask for it." In all honesty, being back in Spero was a lot less stressful. A day would be classes, practice, and working as the bartender of the club and part of the trio."

He said "Life is stressful, being a popular hunter is not fun." I said "Dad enjoys it." and he said "Clay and I have had our rivalries, but then again, he lives the life every guy wants. Wild, free, and fun." as we were talking. Rivera and her mother came over as we were in debate over jazz or disco. I said "Take jazz, elevate it to 11, and you have disco. It's gotta be strong enough to make everyone in the room start moving. Jazz died in the _'s." as we were in debate. Her mother said "Well, you certainly have your hands full." as Rivera said "He's not that bad, he's my lovable goofball." as I gave her a hug. I said "Believe me, if you wanted a handful, talk to Laila. She has the irrational idea that we're all characters of a story and keeps making jokes she considers breaking the fourth wall. And I still wonder how Bazil deals with her. He said "That's easy, bribe her with your cookies." I said "Oh right..." and pulled some out of my bag." We all took two and were just bantering until the party ended.

Returning home, I was feeling tired and said "Man, all the party was wild." as us 3 bros crashed. I said "Too much party, must, rest, brain." as Perci hopped onto my lap and was resting with us. I said "Thanks boy." and he was lazing with us. I said "See, the benefits of being a full animal cat, you can be resting all day and people will not complain. It's like being a dog, everything you do will be recorded and put online because people find it cute." as I was curled up. Quain said "Cuz is wild and free as a wolf and for what I am, a sly foxy person." as we did a bro fist. Rivera sat by me and Perci hopped into her lap. She said "Good boy, such a lazy little cat." as I said "Eh, he's as old as we are, but that's old for a cat." Cuz said "Don't remind me, soon we have to see him go." and I strummed some sad melodies. He licked my face and we both blacked out as I thought "Hopefully, I don't lose anyone too soon."


End file.
